


That Time of the Year

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Naruto Rare-Pair December 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Winter, has made its way to Konohagakure once again.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Karin
Series: Naruto Rare-Pair December 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559677
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	That Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a combined one-shot of Naruto RarePair December for days 10 and 11.

The cold air had it’s grip firm around the Land of Fire. Snow had coated the roads, and the once green and luscious trees were bare and covered with shades brown and white. The wind made a chilling visit every now and again. On a nice day, it’s a calm breeze. At night it can be a vicious how that cuts through the houses. 

Winter, has made its way to Konohagakure once again. 

It was rough, but it’s residence were prepared, they always were.

Within the Hyuuga compound, it was a hive of activity. Not in a negative way like it used to be, but there was just a lot of moving around:

Hisashi has stepped down officially a week ago, and so it was time to name a successor. By birthright? Hinata naturally should be the next head. She was the oldest between herself and Hanabi, and she has blossomed into a bright and determined woman. However, she turned away from tradition…

Her love for her family and her clan will always remain, they all knew that. But she chose to stand on her own two feet. She married the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, and the two of them are building a new life together-  _ away from Konohagakure _ . It was a bittersweet affair, but everyone that knew both Hinata and Sasuke well- knew that it was for the best. 

So logically speaking then, it’d fall to her sister Hanabi. She was a formidable fighter and had always had the attention of Hiashi… But she was much too young to handle such a responsibility. Even though she excelled in her classes and can handle her own, Hiashi knows that clan head just wasn’t in her being. 

That’s why he did the right thing- the proper thing, and named Neji as his successor. It came as a shock to everyone of course. A lesser branch being giving such esteem was outlandish and unheard of. But, between Neji and Hiashi, it was a way of reconciling for the past. A way of paying respects to his late brother…

Neji took the mantle. He spoke with lady Tsunade and the two began formulating a “cure” for the caged bird seal that plagued the family. She was baffled by the fact that she hasn’t heard about it, but it only bolstered his resolve to ensure that the seal becomes obsolete. Tsunade couldn’t agree more. 

Within the autumn months people of the lesser branches were granted sweet release from their prisons. He never thought he’d be able to smile again as an adult… That was before he saw the smiles on children's faces when their brand was gone for good. It warmed his heart.

He could also tell how relieve Hanabi was when Neji decided to step up. In hindsight, he didn’t want her to do it either. She should live her life how she chooses, not tied down by tradition and clan politics. 

At the moment though, his focus was on something else. Something, far more wholesome. A woman, hair long with the signature Uzumaki deep red sat by a roaring fire pit. There was a fresh pile of wood burning in the center room as she sat by watching the crackling embers. Her hand resting over her pregnant stomach. Five months into her first pregnancy with twins. 

Karin Uzumaki.

Wife of Neji, ANBU black-ops doctor, and now-  _ soon to be mother _ . 

So many titles that once seemed so foreign to her, now worn by her with pride and a humble smile. Her mother could be happy known how her little girl has turned out. No more pain, no more torture. A level of peace that seemed like just a dream to keep yourself happy at night. 

Some of the other Hyuugas greeted her justly, and brought her anything her heart desired. It was weird at first, but she got used to it. She didn’t want her to think of her some higher up, it seemed too uptight. Still, Karin-sama… Had a nice ring to it, she must admit. 

“You’re still prowling around I see…” She told her approaching husband.

“I could say the same for you too.” Neji replied, as he took a seat next to her.

“At least I have an excuse.” She teased.

He gave a curt smirk before kissing her on the cheek and resting a hand over her stomach. “They’re going to be a handful.”

“I hope you’re prepared.” She warned. “I’ve already got Ino and Sakura wanting to buy them clothes and toys.” She chuckled. “Wish someone would spoil me like that.”

“Someone  _ does _ spoil you.” 

Karin took off her glasses and feigned her best pout. “Oh really~?  _ Who _ ?” 

“ _ Some guy, who’s trying to make his clan better _ …” He began. “ _ A bit stuck up but- he seems to know what he’s doing or something _ .” He smirked. 

She chuckled. “Well. I hope he’ll keep me company tonight. It  _ is  _ the longest night of winter after all.” 

“That it is, and I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

  
  
  



End file.
